NCW Nonstop Cartoon Wrestling
by sKInNaYj3aNw3aRrin
Summary: This is a cartoon wrestling staory. I read this cartoon wrestling story and it was realy good so I thought to make one of my own. Hope u like. Please read and review. Oh and I will need some people created by u because after wrestlenation we take 4 new su


I only own the titles.

NCW (Nonstop Cartoon Wrestling)

March 28th Week 3

(Animal I have become by 3-Day Grace plays as the intro of NCW) Fire works go off the top of the Titantron.

Iroh: Hello NCW fans. I'm Iroh with always with the web master Sticky Webb!

Sticky: The 24th anniversary Wrestlenation is in two days! I am so excited!

Iroh: Last week Mickey Mouse the youngest NCW champion told the NCW fans that he has a special announcement tonight.

(Band Music plays)

Fans please welcome Mickey Mouse!

The fans cheer as Mickey walks out. When he gets in the ring he dose the peace out sign.

Sticky: I wonder what Mickey has to say

Mickey: I have a special announcement. I came in NCW and got the NCW championship at the 2nd Wrestlenation and became the youngest NCW champ. I just have to say I am… I'm retiring from the NCW. I enjoyed the years here. I'm so sor-

(American Dragon Jake Long's theme song plays)

Iroh: What is Jake doing now?

The crowd boos as Jake runs to the ring with a microphone in his hand.

Jake: So that's it the youngest NCW champion is retiring. You know Mickey after your gone now one will care about you. You will just be that old sucky wrestler.

The crowd boos.

Jake looks around then continues.

Jake: You know that if the amdrag wins the money in the bank ladder match when he cashes in the suitcase he will become the youngest NCW champ drag. And after that since your gone the fans would just think of you as the oldest loser in NCW history.

(Randy Orton's old song plays)

The crowd goes wild as the GM K.M comes out.

K.M: Mickey how about you stay in WCW for a little while longer. How about Mickey you get to be in THE MONEY IN THE BANK LADDAR MATCH!

Stick: Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Mickey Mouse gets to be in his first ever money in the bank match! I can't wait till wrestlenation!

Jake takes his mic and smashes it on Mickey's head. Jake then gose outside the ring and gets two chairs and brings them into the ring. He puts one under Mickey's head and takes the other and smashed it down. Jake the picks Mickey up and dose the Dragon DDT on Mickey onto the chair. Then he looks around as the crowd boos.

(Promo)

Shows the GM walking to his office and when he gets their Danny Phantom is there.

KM: Hey Danny how can I help you.

Danny: I know I'm in the money in the bank but how about I be in the main event.

KM: Keep talking

Danny: How about Me, Naruto, and Static vs. Omi even though he's in the money in the bank to, Zuko, and Juggernaut

K.M: Ya I like that idea

(Kim Possible theme song plays)

This match is for the NCW women's championship. Introducing first the challenger. KIM POSSIBLE!

(Crowd Cheers)

Kim walks to the ring touching the fans as she gose along.

(Family guy theme plays)

And her opponent. She is NCW women's champion ship.

LOIS GRIFFIN!

(Crowd Cheers & Boos)

The match starts with Lois putting Kim in a headlock. Lois reverses it by kicking Kim in the head. Lois picks Kim up and throws her into the turnbuckle and tries a flying closeline but Kim moves in time and Lois gose strait in to the turnbuckle. Kim then puts Lois into a roll up pin.

The ref counts.1..2.. Lois breaks out. Kim picks Lois up and spears her to the ground. Kim gose to the top rope and is about to hit the Kim Possibility( A leg drop onto the opponents neck) But the arena turns black and blue fire works shoot out of the ramp then you hear a large thud. The light comes back on and Kim is on the floor.

Iroh: What happened

Sticky: I don't know Iroh but it looks like some threw Kim off the turnbuckle

Lois covers her for the pin.

The ref counts 1… 2… Kim gets her foot on the rope. Lois gets up and starts doing her finisher the Griffin kick (sweet chin music) Kim gets up and ducks the Griffin kick then she dose a suplex pin.

The ref counts 1… Lois brakes out. Kim picks her up and DDT's her. Kim gose on top the ropes again and dose the Kim Possibility but Lois moves at the last second. Lois gets up and picks up Kim and Griffin Kicks her and gose for the pin.

1… 2… A girl with a black a blue hood punts Lois across the face. The ref rings the bell and Lois lies in the ring knocked out. The girl comes back in the ring with a chair and hits Kim and Lois with it. Then she gets a microphone.

Girl: I have been on the sidelines for two long. At Wrestlenation It will be me against Lois for Women's championship in a ladder match.

Kim lies on the rope and gets a mic.

Kim: Add me to that match

The girl looks at Kim angrily and boots her out side the ring.

Girl: Forget her! This will be when my rain of terror BEGINS!

(Randy Orton's old song plays)

Iroh: What do ya think the GM will say about this.

K.M: Hold on there a second. I think that will be a great Idea if Kim was in this match. Mystery girl do you have a name

Girl: Call me… … the RULER!

K.M: Imkay. It will be The Ruler vs. Kim Possible vs. Lois Griffin vs. Sam Manson vs Ember MacLean vs. Juniper Lee for the womens championship in a steel cage match at Wrestlenaton.

(Commercial)

(American Dragon theme plays)

This fatal four-way match is set for one fall. Introducing first from New York, New York

JAKE LONG!

(Crowd Boos)

(Sponge Bob Square pants theme plays)

Introducing second from Bikini Bottom.

SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!

(Crowd Cheers)

(Super Monkey Team Hyper force go theme plays)

Introducing half of the tag team champions from City.

CHIRO!

(Crowd Cheers and Boos)

(Band Music plays)

And lastly he is the youngest ever NCW champion.

MICKEY MOUSE!

(Crowd Cheers)

The match starts with Jake sliding out the ring to watch the match.

Iroh: It looks like Jake is just gonna wait for the right time to come into the ring.

Sponge Bob looks at Chiro and spears him to the ground. Mickey keeps looking out side the ring and when he turns around a big boot to the face by Sponge Bob. Sponge Bob gose for the pin.

The ref counts one… Mickey brakes out. Then Jake pulls Mickey out side the ring and throws him into the steal steps Jake then picks him up and throws him into the ring. Chiro hits a DDT onto Bob and then stomps on him. Jake comes into the ring and dose an facebuster onto Chiro. Then Chiro pops up and Jake puts him in a headlock. Mickey kicks Jake in the back so Jake would let go of Chiro. Mickey throws him off the ropes and lets Chiro spinebuster Jake. Sponge Bob then super kicks Chiro then Mickey tries to punch Bob but Bob ducks and hits an uppercut onto Mickey. Sponge then picks up Jake and tries to clothesline him but Jake ducks and dropkicks him. Jake grabs both Chiro and Micke and puts them in to the double Dragon DDT (reverse DDT) Mickey pushes out and the DDT hits Chiro. Jake gets up and gets slapped by Mickey. Jake then clothesline himself and Mickey over the top rope. Jake grabbed Mickey and slammed his head into the baracade. In the ring Sponge Bob did the Sponge suplex pin onto Chiro. (A suplex pin but sometime he just dose it as a suplex)

The ref counts. 1…2 …3! The bell rings. Jake throws Mickey into the ring and Sponge Bob got a ladder. Then Jake gets a chair and comes into the ring. Mickey gets up and ducks a swing from the ladder Sponge Bob got and super kicks him but when he turns around he gets hit with a chair in his stomach and then gets Dragon DDTed onto the chair by Jake Jake gets up and grabs the ladder and smashes it onto Sponge Bobs head then he sets it up and starts climbing. When he gets half way to the top he shows off. Then he starts climbing to the top. Chiro then throws over the ladder and Jake falls onto the rope by his low area and falls out the ring. Chiro climbs the Ladder and points to the Money in the bank suitcase.

Sticky: Well Chiro might have lost the match but he is standing on that ladder pointing to the suitcase and that is a bigger impact.

Iroh: Your right this might be a big impact on what happens in two days at Wrestlenation.

(Commercial)

(South Park theme plays)

Fans please welcome team south Park Kyle and Cartman!

(Crowd Cheers and Boos)

Iroh: I'm glad you guys are joining us today

Cartman: Yeah were glad to be joining you

(Show No fear is heard followed by Last Resort)

Introducing first from the southern water tribe.

SOKKA!

(Crowd Cheers)

Iroh: Sokka has been dominating NCW ever since his debut defeating Naruto. And he beat Bart last week in a ladder match to win the opportunity of fighting Bart at his first Wrestlenation to win his first ever championship

(Clip)

Bart throws Sokka off a ladder then he starts climbing the ladder. Sokka gets another ladder and puts it to the side of the ladder Bart was climbing. Bart makes it to the top and grabs the wrestlenation title contract. Sokka then runs up the ladder and clotheslines Bart off. He then grabs the contract and wins

(Clip done)

(Do the Bartman by Bart Simpson plays)

Introducing second from Springville The Hardcore champion

BART SIMPSON!

(Crowd Cheers and Boos)

The match starts with Sokka hitting and knee to the face onto Bart and then Sokka follows up by stomping on Bart. Bart rolls out side the ring to get him self-back together.

Kyle: Bart is sure smart. Going outside the ring.

Bart tries to roll inside but Sokka dropkicks him back out. Bart gets mad and grabs Sokka's legs and pulls him out the ring. Bart picks him up and throws him into the steel steps. He then grabs Sokka and troughs him into the announce table and almost hits Cartman. Cartman gets up.

Kyle: Cartman stop!

Kyle grabs him back

The ref counts 7…8

Bart throws Sokka back in the ring and gose in behind him. Bart then sets him up for the Bartdog and walks around him. (Bull Dog) Sokka gets up and when Bart grabs his head he pushes him away making Bart bounce off the rope. Sokka then spine busters Bart onto the floor and tosses him over the rope out side the ring. Sokka then dose a Jeff Hardy jump over the rope onto Bart and Bart rolls away. Bart then sets up a chair by the ring and talks to Cartman.

Cartman: You seriously want me to do that man.

Bart nods and Cartman gets up and heads the ring where he starts grabbing the ref's head. Bart the walks back to Sokka and is hit by Sokka's Boomerang in the head. He falls down and Sokka gose into the ring and punches Cartman. Then he grabs Cartmans head and throws him over the rope making Cartman land on the chair. Kyle gets up and runs into the ring and Kyle Kutters Sokka (A scissor kick). The ref then rings the bell and Bart gets into the ring and Bartdogs Kyle. He then takes out a chair and puts Sokka on the ropes and hits him with the chair making Sokka fall outside the ring. He picks up Sokka and throws him over the barricade. And puts Sokka onto a table. And then starts to walk into the crowd until he makes ito ontop the the place where fans leave to get stuff. Then Bart dose a leg drop off and Sokka rolls off the table and Bart gose crashing through the table. Sokka see Cartman running towards him and he grabs Cartmans head and bashes it down onto the barricade. Then Sokka walks over the barricade and hits Kyle with his boomerang. Then he runs away when his music starts playing.

(Promo)

The grandest stage of them all is in to days. The place where legends are made. Wrestlenation's 24th anniversary is here. (I feel like a Monster plays)

Promo done.

Sticky:Were back here in California in our Main Event.

(Shoaling Showdown's theme song plays)

Introducing first

OMI!

(Crowd cheers and boos)

Iroh: Omi won his chance to be in the money in the bank by beating Monkey D. Luffy in a tables match.

(Clip)

Omi is shown on the turnbuckle as Luffy is on the announce table. Omi then dose a elbow into Luffy and the table brakes

(Fire Nation's theme song plays)

And his partner! From the fire nation!

PRINCE ZUKO!

(Crowd Boos)

Iroh: Zuko has a match at Wrestlenation with his partner Skulker (From Danny Phantom) vs. Cartman and Kyle vs. The Edds Eddy and ED for the tag team championships

(JUGERNAUT! Is heard followed by Hard Rock music)

Introducing their tag partner.

JUGGERNAUT!

(Crowd Boos)

Sticky: Jug dosen't have a match at the grandest stage of them all sadly.

(Danny Phantom's theme plays)

Introducing second.

DANNY PHANTON!

(Crowd Cheers)

Sticky: Danny set this match up with the G.M. And is in the money in the bank.

(Static Shock season 4( The one with Lil Romeo) Theme plays)

And his partner from South Dakota

STATIC SHOCK!

(Crowd Cheers)

Sticky: Static is in the main event at the grandest stage. He is fighting Naruto for the NCW championship; lets see how they work together tonight.

(Naruto U.S season three theme plays)

And their tag partner from the leaf village the NCW champion.

NARUTO!

(Crowd Cheers)

Iroh: Our Champ faces Static at Wrestlenation.

The match starts with Static Shock and Juggernaut in. Jug dose an elbow drop onto static and then grabs his head and smashes it onto the ring floor. Jug then throw Stat into the turnbuckle and dose a flying clothesline onto him. Static falls to the floor and Jug stomps on him over and over. Jug then throws Stat in the corner again and tries the flying clothesline but Stat moves and tags in Naruto.

Sticky: That was so smart of Static tagging in Naruto so Naruto can get beat up by Juggernaut.

Naruto stares static in the eye but then Jug grabs Naruto's head and pulls him into the ring. Jug then choke slams Naruto and gose for the pin

The ref counts… 1…2 Naruto breaks out. Jug then throw Naruto into his corner and tags Zuko. Jug holds onto Naruto so Zuko can hit him but Naruto kicks Zuko and chops Jugs chest. Naruto then spears Zuko to the ground and tags Danny. Danny gose to the top rope and leg drops Zuko. Danny throws Zuko to the rope and spinebusters him. While Danny is showing off Jug punches him. Zuko then crawls to his corner and tags Omi. Omi runs into the ring and kicks Danny in the stomach while Danny was crawling to his corner. Omi then runs over to Naruto to hit him but Naruto ducks Omi's punch and grabs Omi's neck and jumps from where he was. Danny tagged in Naruto and Naruto picks up Omi and Rasengans Omi (The move is a punch to the gut and Naruto leaves his hand there until the opponents falls to the ground)

Sticky: I love Naruto's finisher

Naruto then drags Omi to Omi's corner and laid him there. Then Naruto starts pointing to Jug telling Omi to tag Jug in. Omi tags Jug in and since Jug is big he gets in the ring like Big Show and when he was coming in Naruto started to punch Jug making Jug look like he was about to fall outside the ring. But Jug punches Naruto making him stop punching him and making him fall to the floor. Jug then comes in the ring and choke slams Naruto. Danny keeps reaching out his hand so Naruto tries to leap and tag him but Jug grabs his cloths and pulls him back. Jug then gets in Danny's face but then is hit by a big boot by Static. Jug turns around and then gets rasenganed by Naruto. Jug falls to the floor and Naruto tags Danny in and Danny gose to the top rope and hits the Phantom flip (The swanton Bom). Danny then gose for the pin with Static spears Zuko through the ropes and Naruto kicks Omi in the face.

The ref counts…1…2…3 ding ding.

Iroh: What a spectacular way to end it.

Sticky: That was a Great main event BUT WRESTLENATIONS NEXT! WOOO!

The three guys are showing off when Naruto dose the rasengun onto Static and walks away with his music playing and the show comes to an end.

Okay I hope you enjoyed this first Chap. Please Review! Wrestlenation will be out soon!


End file.
